locked up
by lillysweetheart
Summary: Kori Anders the 17 year old sweetheart gets locked up after being accused of murdering her family when she didn't. She is sent to jubilee hall. But what happens when people push her over the edge because she is to nice. plus the fact that she is trying to prove her innocence.
1. READ NOTE WARNING

disclaimer: lilly_sweetheart does not own The Teen Titans:) ( though I would like too;)...)

summary:

Kori Anders the 17 year old sweetheart gets locked up after being accused of murdering her family when she didn't. She is sent to jubilee hall. But what happens when people push her over the edge because she is to nice. plus the fact that she is trying to prove her innocence.

Hey guys just wanted to give you guys a heads up that in this story there will be sexual scenes and lots of cursing. Don't like it deal with it sorry.

Fill free to tell me any comments, ideas, problems

- lilly sweetheart


	2. the happening

_"Kori Anders you are charged of murder of your family, anything you would like to say"_

_"Pleeeaase, it wasn't me I promise I was with my friends, and then I some how I woke up in my house with a knife in my hand. I love my parents and my siblings you've got to believe me" kori was crying like crazy, she just lost her family and was found guilty of being accused of murder of her family._

_"sorry Anders but theirs evidence that you did the crime... you will be attending Jubilee hall for 3 years, now go" with that kori was taken out of the court room and put in the car for jubilee hall._

**_30 minutes later..._**

**_" wake up Anders " said the guard with a large scar on his left eye._**

**_I walked in the prison school ight their I was met by another guard ho used a metal detector, then another who gate me 3 note books, a pack of pens, and orange tight skinny jeans, and a white plain T- shirt. Then another guard came and took me down a clean hall that said 'girls dorms'. She shoved me into my room then locked up the door. I was met by a girl who was reading a book. she looked up at me then said, ' hey Im Rachel Roth, don't bug me and don't smile. there isn't anything to smile about when you here' she said in a montone voice but with an attitude. ' ummm okay' I replied while setting my things down on my side of the bed and tieing my hair in a pony tail. ' let me give a word of advice okay, stay away from the boys their perverts especially a group of boys the leaders name is dick grayson, your yo nice your not gonna make it here to be honest. you cant stand up for yourself.' kori knew it was true her sister komi and her brother ryan always said she was to nice weak and pathetic. kori just took the abuse of words and got dress in her uniform. she left her black converse on. she looked up to see Rachel staring at her. ' yep your definetly gonna get hit on by guys'. Kori looked at herself in the mirror. The tight orange skinny jeans hugged her body like a second pair of jeans. The white shirt showed her curves which the shirt was tucked into the skinny jeans. It wasn't just her body it was her long blood red hair with her bangs to the side, her nice tan skin, But what most stood ut was her beautiful shimmery emerald jade eyes. kori just shrugged and sat on her bed with a book she brought, Rachel saw that she was reading a poetry book called ' the raven' and looked shock to see her read that book. ' I didn't know you read books' ' yeah well you judged to quickly without getting to know me' ' you right' ' its okay I know its the truth though'. They continued to read their books when a guard knocked on their door saying it was lunch time. ' its okay just stick with me and you'll be fine' I nodded and followed her in the cafeteria. when they got their the boys were checking kori out and talking. Kori got her food and followed Rachel to a table. when they got to an empty table a group of boys were following kori. Then Richard came and sat at the table next to kori. ' hey babe you wanna hang out' ' no Richard she is my new roommate' ' hmmmm well I didn't ask you Rachel' then Richard took kori by the arm and dragged her to a corner. ' look hun this is how it goes I tell you what to do and you do it' ' nooooo' kori pushed Richard away and ran to Rachel who was trying to get through the guys and help kori. kori took Rachel and ran back to their dorm. while their were running she heard them saying ' she's weak and worthless' when they got their kori bursted into tears. ' kori why didn't you fight, that was pathetic' ' Rachel I don't fight' ' I forgot your to nice and weak im sorry' ' STOP im not weak or worthless' ' what ever you say princess. this isn't like a fairytale. its be tough or be gone, yor not gonna make it and its the truth' and with that Rachel walked back to the cafeteria. Kori looked back and saw Rachel and the guys making fun of her. She didn't know what to do. It was her first day and it already went horrible. she just went to bed early sobbing. she couldn't get those words out of her head' weak ' worthless ' 'stupid'. she knew it was true too._**


	3. done

'HEY WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASSES TO CLASS' kori and Rachel woke up to the guard banging on the cell bars with his stick. Kori and Rachel got up in silence and got dress in there orange skinny jeans and white t shirts.

Kori pov

I woke up to a guard screaming at us to wake are asses up abd to a major headache.i was not in the mood. I got dress and grabbed my notebook and pen for class. As i walked i realised that i had the same class as dickhead and my bitchy roommate. I just walked passed them and into a desk. I saw this girl with 2 buns and dark skin she sat down in a desk shy and affraid. I walked to the desk next to her.

'Hey im kori and you are' she looked hesitant but said ' hi im karen and new here are you to'

' yeah got here yesterday, my roommate is a bitch and dickhead over there' i pointed to Richard. ' is a player with his friends gar, victor, xavier, and i dont know that guy with the orange hair'

'Thanks... bey can you sit with me at lunch i dont want to be alone since im new'

' yeah no problem just meet me outside the class and we'll go' replied kori. Soon the teacher walked in.

AFTER CLASS IM TO LAZY TO WRITE THAT PART LOL

i walked out the class with karen and walked to the cafeteria. I could tell karen was scared so i told her to calm down and ignore them. We got our lunch and sat down at a table in the back. We started talking and actually karen was a tough girl that doesnt take shit from no one. While talking i noticed richard and his gang walking towards our table. I immediately got scared and i guess karen noticed cause she turned to me then to Richard gang to me then back to them. She rolled her eyes at them then told me its alright dont worry. I calmed down a little they finally got to our table. Victor sat next to karen and started to flirt she just rolled her eyes. Dick sat next to me. He tried to touch me i just moved away. But he just moved with me. I got so annoyed that i was about to start crying. He apparently saw cause he started laughing. ' awe is the babby gonna start crying. Your weak pathetic a loser. Nobody likes you' everybody started laughing at me except karen she looked at me sympathetically. The next thing i know my whole lunch is dumped on me. Everyone was laughing. I got up and ran to my cell. THAT'S IT IM DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT. THEY WANT TO MESS WITH ME WELL NOT ANYMORE IM DONE. Wait till tomorrow ill show them a real bitch.


End file.
